A Second Chance
by Neo the Saiyan angel
Summary: One of Drakken's machines backfires, leaving Kim with a problem named Drew Lipsky. Now stuck with a teenage Drakken, Kim has to watch him and make sure that he doesn't go back down the road of evil. Pre-'So the Drama'.
1. Memory Collapse

This is my effort to put off having to write chapter 4 of 'In Her Absence'. I love everything about that story…except for Kim. I'm gonna have to swallow a lot of bile to get through that part of it, so I'm going to start on a different story. Unlike 'In Her Absence', I only have a general idea of what I want to do, so most of this is going to be by the seat of my pants. It's set before 'So the Drama'. Hopefully, I won't butcher it too much. Now, gentlemen, BEHOLD! CORN!! …no, that's not a good title. Hmm…how about 'A Second Chance'? I dunno.

I give my thanks to my beta, Supreme Distraction, for going through this story and making sure it was presentable.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kim Possible the show or the character, or any other character or product or whatever on that show. If I did, then Kim wouldn't've had it so easy.

* * *

I. Memory Collapse

"Behold, Shego! This is my greatest plan yet!" a harsh, low-pitched voice boomed throughout a cavernous room. The arms of the person to whom the voice belonged lifted into the air, the hands bunched into fists as he began to laugh. "Hahahahaha! I'll be able to take over the world for certain this time." The blue man in the dark blue labcoat lowered his arms and flipped his black, spiky, ponytailed hair back over his shoulder. He then pointed both his arms toward his new invention. If anyone else had been watching besides the minty green, black haired woman decked out in a green and black harlequin-style jumpsuit, there would almost certainly had been the expectation of a bright light coming from the machine and a 'Ta-da!' noise emitting from the speakers positioned in the room. Instead, the woman sat in a chair, looking utterly bored and a little annoyed as she twisted a strand of hair in one hand and held a magazine in the other.

"Le gasp, like I haven't heard THAT one before," the lighter, feminine voice replied, every word dripping with sarcasm. "It really doesn't take much to top your past efforts, now does it, Dr. D? This is what, your third plan this week? You said the same thing about all of them. I'm missing valuable beach time for this…this…what IS this pile of junk, anyway?" A black glove gestured toward what appeared to be a dentist's chair with a strainer attached to the top instead of a light. There were random wires sticking out everywhere and it looked like it could fall apart at any second. The blue face of her partner-in-crime fell and he crossed his arms in frustration.

"Sheeegooooo, do you ALWAYS have to harsh my mellow?" he whined a bit, walking over to his device. His face immediately perked up as he put his hand on one of the shoulder pads of the chair. "It's my Memory Nullification Pod! With this device, I will be able to erase the memories of whoever sits in it. Afterward, I'll condition them to respond to me as their one true ruler. I'll be able to mold an army of loyal minions out of the weak-minded buffoons that populate this town! Bwahahahaha!" the man laughed maniacally.

"Oooookay then. So what, are you gonna have them line up for a good ol' ride in the memor-erase-whatever-"

"MEMORY NULLIFICATION POD!"

"-machine?" Shego continued to talk as if the interruption from the blue scientist hadn't occurred. "Granted, some people are that stupid, but I think that after the second person gets off and asks what's goin' on, people are going to _get_ what's going on."

"Er…well, you see… Hmm…" Drakken began to get lost in thought trying to find a way around what he considered to be a minor problem with his scheme.

"Whatever. All I care about is the fact that I was supposed to be on vacation TWO DAYS AGO," Shego emphasized the last three words. She got out of her seat and dropped her magazine on the floor. She began talking slowly and taking small steps toward her employer, hands and fingers in a claw-like position at her sides. "You said that it was urgent that I steal the notes from that what-cha-ma-call-it institute. I waited to go on my vacation, thinking you actually managed to think of something clever. And now, after all of the waiting that I had to do, you present THIS?!" Her hands then erupted into flames as she moved within striking distance of the doctor. Drakken noticed this and began to back off, hands raised in a placating manner, and began to try to calm his partner.

"Well, Shego, I needed the research from the Middleton Medical Center on memory because I wasn't certain how much longer that guy was going to be able to research that stuff. He's been at it for nearly four years. The grant money has to be running out eventually. And don't worry. I'll fix it so that it will be able to wipe the memory of everyone in Middleton. Then, no one will be able to stop me!" Shego's eyes narrowed and her flames burned even brighter at that statement. "Er…us. No one will be able to stop _us_. Hehehe…"

"Wrong, Drakken!" a loud, heroic voice echoed through the room.

"Yeah, dude, you are going DOWN!" a second voice chimed in.

"Yeah!" a third, squeaky voice added.

"Kim Possible!?" Drakken yelled, looking up at his red haired arch-foe in anger and confusion. "How did you get here so fast?"

"It's simple, Drakken. You left your window open," Kim said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder. "We heard you scheming on our way back from school, so we quick changed clothes and climbed up to the ledge."

"We live a couple of blocks that-a-way," Ron, her blonde sidekick, said as he pointed toward his left. "Isn't it a bad idea to live and scheme right down the street from your foe?" Rufus, his pet naked mole rat, popped his head out of Ron's pants pocket and gave a little shrug.

"GrrrrRRRRR!" Drakken grunted while grinding his teeth together. "It makes it easier for me! Most of the good research is done in this small town, U.S.A., and I don't like to have to go long distances to get what I want. I get sick over long trips and it's not like fuel for my machines is cheap."

"Can't you make them more efficient? Save a few trees or something like that?" Ron asked. "I mean, that would help to save a few bucks, make things easier on the ozone-"

"Can it, sidekick!" Shego yelled, her eyes focused on Kim. "So, Kimmie, you think you can take me? I'm in a bad mood thanks to the resident 'genius'. This'll be fun."

"Please, Shego. The day you take me down is the day you have a better fashion sense than me. Considering your clothes have _never_ been in, I'm sure that I'm going to win."

"Arrgh!" Shego cried as she charged at the teen hero with her outstretched, razor-tipped gloves covered in green flames. As she swiped at Kim, Kim ducked and threw a punch at the green villainess's midsection. Shego managed to roll out of the way and jumped back on her feet. While the two women did their deadly dance, Ron and Rufus went to try to destroy Drakken's machine.

"There's a lot of wires here. Which one should we cut first?" Ron asked Rufus. "What about this green one? It looks evil, doesn't it?" Rufus jumped on the machine and began to run from wire to wire, also having trouble deciding which one to cut first.

"Get off of my Memory Nullification Pod, you little pink rat!" Drakken yelled as he lunged at Rufus. Rufus dodged under the madman while Ron tried to run to the side of the machine. His pants, however, decided to stay where they were as they caught on the armrest of the chair. Ron's legs swung up and hit Drakken in his left side, causing his body to twist as his momentum made him fall into the chair. The force caused the strainer-like helmet to fall on the mad scientist's head as Ron's flailing arms hit several buttons on the side of the machine.

"Uh-oh," Ron uttered as the machine came to life, quickly going from a quiet buzz to an ear-splitting shriek.

"Oh, snap," Drakken said with wide eyes right before his entire body went stiff. Ron backed away, eyes wide and mouth dropped in horror. Drakken's pupils became pinpricks as electricity began to surge through the machine and sparking off of his body. The light show caught the attention of the two warring athletes. Shego stopped in the middle of a downward kick to stare at her boss, who was beginning to convulse, his hands holding the armrests as if his life depended on it. Kim had her arms up to block the kick, but her eyes had also become locked on the sight of the shaking blue man. A few seconds later, Kim had recovered her wits. She ran over and pulled out numerous wires on the machine. The Memory Nullification Pod's loud wail slowed to a soft whir and the electricity leaking out of the machine stopped. The blue doctor's body went limp, his eyes shut and his breathing slow. His hair was standing up and there were small burn marks all over his face. Kim quickly but gently removed the unconscious man from the machine, lifting the helmet off of his head and laying him on the floor. She checked his pulse and made certain that he was breathing.

Meanwhile, Shego had slowly walked toward the heroic teen and her fallen employer. She shifted her eyes onto the clearly shaken Ron for a second before returning to the odd sight of her archenemy trying to revive her boss. A few minutes passed, during which time Kim had called for help and Ron had gotten his ability to talk back. He was still missing the ability to be coherent, however, as he uttered absolute nonsense such as, "Meh.", "Nyaaa.", and "Waaahh.". However, once Shego lit up her hands, Ron was once again silent.

Kim was just starting to get worried that there was serious damage done to the mad scientist when he started to moan and move around. She stood back up and took a few steps back to give him some space. Shego went over to his feet and gave them a hard kick.

She walked over to his head, bent forward so that her mouth was near his ear, and shouted, "Yo! Wake up, Dr. D! We have ta get going if we don't want to end up in prison!" He slowly opened one eye and looked at the green supervillainess.

"Huh?" he said groggily, his eye struggling to focus on Shego. Shego straightened up and held her hand between herself and her boss.

"How many fingers, genius?" she said. The blue man opened his other eye and looked at her hand.

"Depends. Are we counting the thumb as a finger?" he muttered slowly.

"Yup. He's just fine," Shego said in a slightly disappointed tone. Ron let out a sigh of relief and Kim relaxed—until she heard Shego say, "C'mon, Dr. D, let's go. I'd prefer not to end up wearing a tacky orange outfit at the end of the day."

"Oh no you don't, Shego! You two are going to jail for stealing those research notes from the medical center," Kim said as she jumped in front of Shego and struck a kung-fu pose.

"Move it, Princess!" Shego growled, striking a pose of her own. "You saved the day, did the hero thing, blah blah blah. Now it's time to say bye-bye."

"Not a chance!"

The scientist got to his feet as Kim and Shego began to fight again. Ron walked over to him slowly with a guilty frown on his face. "Uh, dude, are you okay? You got a bit of a shock from that machine thingy."

"Who are you? And why are those two women fighting?" the older man asked while scratching his head.

"Is my name really that forgettable? It's Ron Stoppable. Say it with me: Rrooonn Sstoooppppabllle. I'm Kim's sidekick, remember? And they're fighting because you two are trying to escape. Like always."

"Escape what?"

"Going to jail. I know that your morals are a bit off, Drakken, but I don't think that the guy that did that research on the memory stuff wanted you to steal them."

Then the blue man said something so incredibly weird and unexpected that everyone once again stopped what they were doing to resume staring at him.

"What in the world is a drakken and why in the world would I steal anything?"


	2. No Time Like the Present

Can anyone guess who they stole the research from? It was in the show, though it wasn't very obvious. If you do know who or when, then you should be able to guess the timeline of this story. The words that Ron was uttering when Drakken was unconscious are words that myself and some of my friends say. I'm the 'Meh'.

I would, once again, like to thank Supreme Distraction for her help, along with my friend, David. It's always nice to have someone (or some people) make sure you aren't gonna make a _complete_ fool of yourself. I would also like to thank PoisonousAngel, Donteatacowman, Jinsuke-Ollie, and Mike Industries for their reviews. If the characters are OOC, go ahead and complain, people. If they're _really_ OOC, go ahead and smack me with a stick or something. This is written through the filter that is my mind, and bias is present there. I'd prefer to write this tale keeping the characters as they are in the show, more or less. Any help that you could give would be appreciated.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kim Possible the show or the character, or any other character or product or whatever on that show. If I did, then Kim wouldn't've had it so easy.

* * *

II. No Time Like the Present

"Uh…could you say that again?" Shego said, her head trapped in a headlock with her legs positioned to trip the teen heroine. "I don't think I heard ya right…"

"What's a 'drakken'? Is it some sort of slang that I haven't heard yet? And where am I? Last I remember, my head was going down a toilet bowl. Am I hallucinating?" the confused blue man looked around, a bewildered expression on his face. He put his hands up to his face and examined the gloves. "I have to say, though, that if this is a hallucination, it feels pretty real. Maybe I should pinch myself? That works, doesn't it?"

He then pinched himself in the arm and yelped. "Nope. Not a dream or hallucination."

Kim and Shego separated themselves from each other and gave the man odd looks. They both seemed at a complete loss of words. Rufus ran back into Ron's pocket and shut it tight. Ron was the one to recover first this time.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit out of it," Ron said to the scientist.

"I'm just fine," he replied. He turned to look at Ron, then narrowed his eyes. "I don't know you. Are you a new exchange student or something?"

"Umm. Yeah. I'm Ron. Who are you?" he said. The two women gave Ron an annoyed look, but they switched their gazes to the other man in the room and gawked when he answered.

"I'm Drew. Drew Lipsky," he responded. He eyed Ron a bit warily and took a slight step back. "Now seriously, what's going on? Why are your pants down? Are you some sort of exhibitionist or something? Is this some sort of joke? It isn't very funny."

"Uh…" Ron looked at Shego and Kim while he pulled his pants up.

"Drew, how old are you?" Kim asked.

"What kind of a question is _that_?" Drew asked incredulously. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Humor us," Shego replied dryly.

"Hmmph! If you must know, I'm 16."

The room became quiet enough to hear Rufus squeaking from inside Ron's pocket. The jaws of the heroes and the villainess dropped and their eyes went wide as they stared at Drew. Then a sharp, loud laugh broke the silence.

"Oh my-haha-goodness I-ha-can't believe it! This is too good," Shego said while trying to hold down her laughter. "The idiot actually managed to erase his own memory! Quick, someone take a picture or something." She looked at Drew and began laughing loudly again, quickly falling to the floor and rolling around, tearing up from laughing so hard.

"I don't get it. Erasing memories? What is going ON here?" Drew responded, grinding his teeth in frustration.

"I…I don't know…this sitch is _so_ weird," Kim said. "What should we do?"

"Okay just-haha-just a-hahaha-second," Shego said as she wiped her eyes and stumbled toward a hallway. "We have a-ha-protocol for this sort of thing."

"Where do you think you're going?" Kim said, walking toward the green villainess.

"Relax, pumpkin. I'm just gonna go get somethin'," Shego replied. She noticed Kim was still walking towards her. Sighing, she stopped walking and turned around. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll take the buffoon with me while you watch Mr. Webb there. Got it?"

"Wait, say what?" Ron said.

Shego grabbed Ron, dragging him down the hallway with her as he screamed in protest.

"Wait just a…great. This is not cool," Kim muttered. She looked at the very confused "teenager" and sighed. "How are you holding up, Drakken?"

"Besides being angry, frustrated, and absolutely baffled as to why you keep saying 'drakken'? I'm just dandy," Drew replied angrily. "What's with these gloves? They are so uncomfortable and my hands are being squeezed." He began to peel off his gloves.

Kim realized too late what he was doing. "No, stop! Don-"

"AAAHHHHHH!"

Kim was at a loss as to what to do. Here was her arch foe, a man that had tried to kill her once before and conquer the world several times before, whose insanity gave him the ability to make the impossible happen, was now screaming in horror at his hands. He'd been blue for several years, Kim knew, but then again, the man in front of her couldn't have known that. Usually, she would have suspected that Drakken was faking. The way he was reacting, though… She didn't know if Drakken was a good actor or not, but Kim doubted it. Something about the situation evoked Kim's sense of pity and guilt. Unheard by the two, a faint 'Booyah!' could be heard echoing down from the corridor.

Drew had started turning his hands over and rubbing at them, trying to scrub off the color. "Blue…my hands are blue…why are they blue? And they're small. So small. What…? What's going on?" he cried.

Kim walked over to him and started to pat him on the shoulder. "It's okay, Dra- er, Drew," she began in a soothing tone, "everything's going to be-"

She was cut off when he grabbed her by her collar, lifting her up until they were face-to-face. The surprise move caught Kim off guard and she was too shocked to do anything but stare.

"WHAT DID YOU PEOPLE DO TO ME?!" he screamed at her. Kim was taken aback and scared of his outburst. Whereas Drakken's silly laugh, absurd plans, and bipolar nature made her just roll her eyes and pity him, Drew's angry yet frightened scream, wild eyes, and tight grip on the front of her shirt made her afraid of what he might do. All she could do was mirror his wide-eyed stare.

"Whoa, calm down, kiddo," a voice came from down the hallway. Shego walked in from the hallway, holding a disk in one hand while her other hand held a bag. From behind her, Ron appeared carrying a large, leather book. He was flipping through random pages, completely engrossed in its contents. Drew came back to his senses and put Kim down, taking a couple of steps back and giving her an apologetic glance. "Here. This should help to explain some things," Shego continued. She went over to the incredibly large television screen and put the disc into a slot near the bottom. While she was messing around with the controls, Ron wandered over to Drew and Kim.

Kim was still a bit frightened by Drew's outburst, but her attention was drawn to what Ron was doing. "Ron, what is that? Are you looking at Drakken's journal?"

"Noooo…I couldn't find it. Shego's letting me look at his premade plans for unlikely situations, though." Ron flipped through another couple of pages. "Dude, he actually has a plan for if he gets caught with his hand in the cookie jar? Badical!"

"Hey, sidekick, how 'bout you shut up and let Drewbie here listen to this message?" Shego growled at Ron. Ron immediately shut his mouth and the book.

"Don't call me 'Drewbie'!" Drew yelled at the green woman. She glared at him and pointed at the screen. He looked up and gasped. On the screen, sitting in a big, black easy chair, was him. He was sitting back in the chair with the tips of his fingers resting against each other. With an intent glare on his face, Drew's mirror on the television began to speak.

"Hello, Drew," the image began. "I'm going to assume that Shego picked out the right age disk and that I'm not talking to a baby or something like that. Now, you're probably very confused about what's going on. I will not insult your intelligence by trying to trick you. Because that would be like insulting my own intelligence and I am much too smart to fall for that." At that comment, Shego snorted. "This disc was made and to be played in the event of losing my memory, whether in the event of an accident or my enemies trying to put me out of commission. Drew, you are in your late teens now, yes? In actuality, you are in your early 40s."

Drew looked like he had been punched in the gut. He reeled back and would have fallen if Kim hadn't caught him by his shoulders.

"It's okay, Drew," she said, helping him to stand back up. Ron gave a funny look at the two, but gave a little shrug and went back to watching the movie. Shego rolled her eyes and paused the movie.

"It doesn't do a whole lotta good to have this movie playing if ya aren't watching it," she said to the shocked Drew.

"Well sor-ry for getting the shock of my life!" he replied with a scowl plastered on his face.

"Here. You should probably sit down," Kim said, leading him over to the chair that Shego had been sitting in earlier. He sat down and began to rub his head.

"How did this happen?" he asked quietly.

"You were-"

"I think we should finish the movie," Kim cut Ron off. Ron looked a bit surprised, but once again just shrugged it off and looked expectantly at the screen.

"Are you done whining?" Shego sneered at Drew.

"Is she _always_ like that?" he asked, looking at Kim.

"Well-"

"HEY! Stop talking with Princess and finish the video!" Shego butted in. Drew sent a glare in her direction, but turned his attention back to the screen. Shego started the movie again, sending a small death glare at Kim every once in a while.

"I'm not sure what the specific age is since I don't update these things every year, but it should be somewhere around there," Drakken continued as if he had not been turned off. "Anyway, you have probably already noticed the blue skin-"

"Kind of hard to miss," muttered Drew.

"-and the scar."

"WHAT?! What scar?!" Drew began to panic. The Drakken in the video raised his hand and traced his fingers along the scar on his left cheek. Drew repeated the action and discovered the scar going across his identical features. Kim, who was still standing behind Drew, put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it sympathetically.

"It's no big," Kim said. "It actually makes you look…uh…more interesting." Ron's eyes went to Kim's hand on Drew's shoulder. This time, though, he didn't just shrug it off. While everyone else's attention went back to the movie, Ron kept his eyes on Kim.

"All you need to know is that the scar is the result of an accident and the blue skin is the result of a successful experiment," Drakken said, smiling at the last part. "Now, there are two different courses of action that should be taken depending on the circumstances. If it was the result of an accident from my research or the brainwashing of some foreign source, then Shego should go and search out whoever I 'outsourced' some of the information from or whoever did this to me and 'convince' them to help in the situation. Shego, I'm hoping you followed the instructions in the plan journal and stuck around, because you'll be able to dictate the price of doing this for me."

"Aw. Too bad. I would've loved another raise," Shego fake pouted.

"If, however, it's the result of either the tampering or the stupidity of a certain group of teen heroes-" Ron gave a quick guilty smile and a little giggle at that comment "-then I would expect them to do their best to try to heal the damage they've done. After all-" he started to smirk "-Kim Possible can do anything and help anyone, can she not?" He began to laugh at that last comment. The screen then cut to black.

"And that was helpful _how_?" Drew said.

"Just wait a second," Shego said. A couple of seconds later, Drakken reappeared on the screen in his lab standing in front of a table. On the table was what looked like a child's ring stacking toy.

"Ha! I totally fooled you! I bet you were all like 'was that it?'," Drakken mocked while giggling to himself. Shego rolled her eyes, Kim tried to suppress a groan, and Drew smacked himself in the forehead.

"Am I stupid when I'm older or something?" Drew asked aloud.

"It's not so much 'stupid' as 'completely insane'," Ron replied, his eyes looking at the screen much more intently than was needed.

"I have one more thing to add. You see this children's toy on the table behind me?" Drakken said, waving a hand toward the device. "Well, this should help to solve the age issue. This is something I invented in college. When used as such-" he picked it up, pointed what looked to be a nozzle at himself, and pressed one of the rings. A spray of something came out of the top and his body morphed to that of himself as a young child with blue skin. "-it can change you to whatever age is specified." He pressed another ring and returned to his original age. "It cannot undo the blue skin, but it will take care of the scar. Now then, Drew, you just behave or something while Shego or Miss Possible takes care of this. I'll be you later." With that, the screen once again went black.


	3. From Shock to Awe

Drew, the impertinent teenager. I figured that, like most teenagers, he would see Drakken, his older self, and think, "Wow, he's stupid.". He would be sane, unlike Drakken, because the straw that broke the camel's back was the one provided by James and the rest of them. I'll have a bit of fun with that later. Drew at this point in his life is damaged and scarred, but repairable. Also, sorry about the delay. I just really don't like small talk. It takes me awhile to get it written.

Thanks to Samurai Crunchbird, Jinsuke-Ollie, PoisonousAngel, wurdsmythe, and lolololollooloolllkjhbvfxzx...on and on for however long that name is, for reviewing. I appreciate it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kim Possible the show or the character, or any other character or product or whatever on that show. If I did, then Kim wouldn't've had it so easy.

* * *

III. From Shock to Awe

"Well, as much fun as this has been, I'm gonna hafta bail," Shego said, swinging her bag back and forth while strolling toward the lair's hanger.

"You can't just leave like that!" Ron exclaimed.

"Look, Sidekick," she began, stopping and turning to face the three, "this may sound a bit shocking to you considering your perfect little world, but I DON'T CARE! I was supposed to be on vacation two days ago. He was lucky that I stuck around this long. If you take his inventions and break them or confiscate everything, it's not my business to deal with. Neither is the memory problem. This is YOUR mess. You can take care of Drewbie here until everything's spick-'n'-span. Until then, I'm spendin' my time on a beach in the Mediterranean. Have fun." She let loose a cruel laugh and, with a swish of her hair, left.

The three that were still there stayed in place until they heard the sound of a jet taking off from somewhere nearby. Two breaths were heard being released, one out of relief and the other out of frustration.

"Ugh! This is _ferociously_ unfair," Kim groaned. Her right hand moved to her head and began to rub her temples as her left hand positioned itself to support the other arm. She walked over to Ron and glared. "Why did you have to lose your pants right then and there?"

"Sorry, KP. It just happens. I have no control over my Ronness. Sooo…what are we going to do about him?" Ron said, not-so-subtly nudging his head in Drew's direction.

"I don't know," Kim said. "We should probably take care of the whole 'age' thing first. Where is the lab?"

"It's down the corridor…somewhere…" Ron said while scratching his head. "Why don't we just ask Drakken? He'd know where it is, wouldn't he?"

Kim looked at Ron like he was a few bolts short of a hover car and smacked herself in the forehead. She muttered something under her breath and took a breath like she was about to start talking. Before she could say anything, though, Drew responded to Ron's question.

"I still have no idea what you people mean when you say 'drakken', other than you're talking about me," Drew said with a sigh. "Even if I did, I wouldn't be able to show you where the lab is considering how I don't know where I am." He stood up from the chair and walked over to Kim and Ron. Turning toward Ron, he chuckled a little as he said, "I'm going to assume that it's not so much 'completely insane' for you."

It took Kim a second to figure out what Drew meant when he said that. Once she did, she rolled her eyes and told him to behave. Ron stood there, completely baffled.

"I don't get it," Ron said. "Is that one of those word riddles or something?" Kim just shook her head and walked into the hallway. Drew followed her, and Ron brought up the rear while scratching his head.

"What _is_ a 'drakken'?" Drew asked again as they checked all of the doors, most of which just led to supply rooms.

"That's what you changed your name to. Doctor Drakken, mad scientist and complete basket case," Ron answered. "Nope, that's not the lab." He shut the door and shook his head. "What do you need so much toilet cleaner for?" This statement caused Drew to shudder a bit. "What, what'd I say?"

"He probably stocked up just in case," Drew muttered, closing the door to a spare bedroom.

"Just in case of what?" Kim wondered aloud, looking expectantly at Drew.

"Uh…maybe that's it!" Drew said. He rushed down the hallway and stopped in front of a large set of doors that had several stickers on them such as 'Danger: Radioactivity' and 'Keep Out'. As he reached for the keypad, Ron jumped in front of him and waved his arms wildly about.

"No no nooooo! That's Shego's room. She stopped here and got her bag when we had to get the book thingy. I don't want to end up dead or something," Ron explained quickly as he herded Drew away from the door.

"So I'm guessing that I didn't get into the legitimate side of research, huh?" Drew said as they walked down the hallway. They'd figured out that there was a certain pattern to the doors which indicated whether it was a supply closet or not, so they could skip those doors.

"_That's_ the understatement of the week," Ron guffawed. "'Drakken' and 'legitimate' go together like nacos and horseradish."

"Nacos?"

"It's a new thing. We could probably show you later," Kim said.

"So are there robots in everyone's house yet?" Drew asked.

"Uh…"

"There it is!" Ron ran over to some doors with a large keypad next to it. There were a few scorch marks on the door, but otherwise it looked similar to the doors for Shego's room.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Drew inquired as he gave the keypad a once over. "Wow, this is really nice!" Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and called Wade.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" he asked cheerily.

"Whoa, what's that?" Drew asked excitedly, pointing at the Kimmunicator and practically jumping up and down in glee. "Can I see it? Please?"

"Is that Drakken? What's going on? Have you been captured?" Wade asked.

"No. There's a majorly weird sitch going on here. Drakken's gone. This is Drew," Kim explained. She waved a hand at Drew, who was practically drooling over the Kimmunicator. "His latest plan wiped his memory." She then lowered her voice to try to keep Drew from hearing. "He thinks he's 16."

"What do you mean 'thinks'?" Drew said, snapping out of his technology-induced daze. "I AM 16!"

"That IS pretty weird. What do you plan on doing?"

"We aren't really sure yet. He can't be left on his own-"

"Hey, I can take care of myself!"

"-and it wouldn't work to turn him over to Global Justice. Drew shouldn't pay for what Drakken has done."

"I wonder what Drakken did to get Shego blast the doors like this?" Ron wondered out loud. He touched some of the burned spots on the door and looked at his hand. His nose scrunched up as he wiped bits of black gunk onto his pants.

"Who's Shego?" Drew asked, turning to Ron and raising an eyebrow.

"That green lady from earlier. She's your assistant. Can throw green fireballs…" Ron said.

"Fireballs? This place just gets more interesting by the minute!"

"We could always send him back to his mother…" Kim said.

"Oh no! Please, not my mother!" Drew whined. He turned to her and started groveling at her feet. "She'll NEVER let me go. It's horrible! If you send me there, I'll run! I mean, according to you guys, I'm somewhere around 40, right? You can't hold me there! Living with my mother is like living in…in a prison or something."

"Maybe THAT'S why you never cared too much about getting sent there," Ron said.

"Sent where?"

"Prison."

"WHAT? Prison? I've been _IN PRISON_?!" Drew shrieked, jumping back to his feet. "Why did I end up there?"

"Well, that's what happens when you try to take over the world a few dozen times. Let's see…there was the weather machine…the drone thingy…that one burn-y laser with the magma…" Ron was counting off devices with his fingers as he listed them for Drew.

"Oh. Hehe. Looks like I've been busy, huh?" Drew laughed a little. "So, have I ever come close?"

"There were a couple of times I was worried, but hey, the Ronster managed to get it under control," Ron said. He puffed up his chest a little. "I mean, you do have KP as your arch-foe. And anything's Possible for Kim Possible! Even stopping deadly exploding rays of doom and destruction."

"So her name's Kim?"

"Oh! Hey, Wade, when is the help that I called for going to get here? Drew was burned by that machine and-"

"I'm not burned. I feel just fine."

"You are too burned."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am NOT!"

"Are TOO!"

"Am not times infinity!"

"UGH! It's like dealing with one of the tweebs!" Kim griped, pulling her hair in frustration. "He was better when he was confused."

"Uh, actually KP, Drakken does look just fine," Ron said as he examined Drew. He pointed at his blue face and said, "See? The burns are gone. Not sure how, but they're gone." As Kim examined Drew, she realized that they were both right. All of the burns he had gotten earlier had somehow healed in the last few minutes. Just to make sure, she took a glove off and poked his face a little in the spots where she remembered there being burns. To her surprise, his skin was even softer than her own and very much uninjured.

"Ooouch! Stop that! It hurts," Drew grumbled. He smacked her hand away and rubbed his cheek.

"Oh. Sorry," Kim mumbled. Her face went slightly red from embarrassment. As she turned back to talk to Wade, she noticed a slight frown on Ron's face. She just shrugged it off. "It looks like you can cancel the help."

"Okay, Kim. Was that all?"

"We need help getting this door open. Any chance you can help?"

"Hook the Kimmunicator up to the maintenance port and I should be able to hack it." While Kim and Wade were taking care of the doors, Ron slowly stepped over to Drew.

"You know, you seem to be taking this pretty well…" Ron said.

"Well, I always figured something weird was gonna happen to me. I thought that I would get kidnapped by aliens," Drew shrugged. Ron gave a nervous giggle as a certain memory surfaced and he cleared his throat.

"Of course that never happened! That's just…hehe," Ron scratched the back of his neck as his eyes started to dart around the hallway.

"Are you…okay?" Drew asked.

"I'm good! But how do we _know_ you can't remember?"

"Huh?"

"How do you prove something like that?" Ron asked.

"I'm…not sure," Drew said, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"You'd better not be faking this just to get close to Kim or something like that. Because if it is, you'll pay for it," Ron lowered his voice as he muttered the warning to Drew.

"Faking memory loss just to get…oh yeah, right."

"I knew it!"

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Oh…right…" Ron said. "Hehe."

"Seriously, your paranoia rivals mine. What, is she your sister or something?"

"She's my best friend. Since pre-K."

"So you two…are dating?"

"What?! Dating?! No way. Nuh-uh. In fact, she just went through a bad patch with a guy a while back. Still recovering."

"Ah. Okay…uh…what was your name again?"

"It's Ron. Ron Stoppable. I doubt you'll remember it. You never do."

"Got it!" they could hear Wade exclaim a little ways away.

"You rock, Wade," Kim said to him. She turned the device off as the doors opened. As she walked into the lab and put the Kimmunicator back into her pocket, she said to the boys, "Are you coming?"


	4. Childish Games

Okay. From here on in, the chapters are gonna vary in length. No, I'm not lazy. …well, okay, maybe I am. But they're separated like that for a reason. Also, another note. I have two different ways I can write this story. One way makes it a T rating. The other makes it an M rating. The plot's the same. The only difference is in the details.

So here's what I would like for you people to do. In your review, say whether you'd prefer it to continue as T or M. If you don't want anyone to know you read Drakkim, send me a PM.

Thanks to Samurai Crunchbird, phantomofthecaribbean, Captain Deadpool, and Angel of the Day for reviewing and a big thanks to kwebs and Samurai Crunchbird for helping me with the details.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kim Possible the show or the character, or any other character or product or whatever on that show. If I did, then Kim wouldn't've had it so easy.

* * *

IV. Childish Games

The three of them entered the lab slowly, one of them in caution, one of them in slight confusion, and one of them too busy drooling over the machines to walk more than a few steps into the room before falling into a stupor.

It was a cavernous space, the ceiling almost high enough to keep them from seeing it through the dark. There were spires shaped like stalactites, though they were obviously man-made; it was very much different from the last time they had been there.

"Did Drakken hire a decorator or something?" Ron voiced his thought aloud. His pocket had a soft snore sounding from it, indicating that Rufus had fallen asleep after the weirdness of earlier.

"I'm not sure. This is certainly different," Kim answered. The walls were the same pale blue-gray, but the floor was nearly unrecognizable. There were piles of parts and different types of machines everywhere, their purposes unable to be determined from a glance. Looking at a pile of parts closely told Kim what had become of the Magmachine after they had cheesified it. Same for some of the destructo-o-bots, the doomsday decimator, the mind drill, and several other inventions. It looked like they had been gathered there for some reason.

"Do you suppose he has the place booby-trapped, KP? I mean, it IS his lab with the techno dealies," Ron whispered. His voice, though quiet, still managed to echo throughout the room.

"Don't be silly, Ron. You know Drakken would have forgotten about them and accidentally tripped them himself if there were any," Kim responded normally, though she walked and turned her head like she expected such a thing to happen.

"This is…beautiful," Drew said in an awestruck voice. Kim turned and gave him an odd look. It was weird, hearing Drakken's voice saying that. It just looked like the same old lab with the same old equipment and the same old creepy lighting effect. But Drew was absolutely fascinated by all of the random bits of technology. '_Then again_,' Kim thought, '_he IS from…what year would it be? Well, whatever year it is, it's back there._'

"Eww! What IS that stuff?" Ron's yell brought Kim out of her thoughts. Looking over to where Ron was standing, Kim saw what was getting Ron so grossed out--and, admittedly, it was grossing her out as well: a large tub of brown-green goo was sitting in a large container, bubbling and frothing, making an unsavory plopping sound with each bubble. It was connected to a large machine that had various dials on it as well as numerous hoses connecting to the wall and the bottom of the tub. And, as with most of Drakken's devices, it looked absurdly and blatantly sinister. Though it was just as likely that it was for something that was just the opposite.

"I don't know. But I don't think we should touch it, either. It might be mutagenic," Kim hesitantly muttered, sounding gorched out enough to run for it.

"What!? Like that stuff from Wannaweep? AH! Keep-it-away-from-me!" Ron cried, running in the opposite direction. "It was enough that I had that tail the first time!"

"Wait…I think…is that synthogoo?" Kim amended her opinion. Ron calmed down a bit and his face twisted into a grimace.

"Bleah! That cloning stuff does NOT wash out of clothes. I tried, believe me, KP, I tried. But my clothes were ruined," Ron said.

"But why is there a tub of it in the middle of all of this other stuff?" Kim asked no one in particular. She was about to contact Wade when she noticed that one of their party had gone missing.

"Where'd Drew go?"

Ron took a look around, moving parts of equipment to look under them and around the piles of parts. A minute of looking later, he gave up. Kim, however, was still looking, eventually even yelling his name to get a response.

"Heeey…he's missing… KP! It's a trap!" Ron ran toward Kim, intending to pull her to relative safety somewhere, when a faint noise began echoing through the room. It sounded like a voice of some sort. Shushing Ron, Kim listened hard in an attempt to pinpoint the noise.

"I fooouunnd it," the voice echoed lightly around the large room. It sounded like it was getting closer to them. Deciding it would be better to meet halfway, Kim went at a brisk pace toward where she thought the voice was coming from, Ron trailing behind her.

Before they got too much farther into the room, Drew came running from behind a pile, what looked to be the Juvenator under his arm.

"It was on a shelf labeled 'Not the Toys'," Drew gasped a little, slouching slightly to catch his breath. "I didn't keep in shape much, did I?"

"Good. That takes care of that. Now to activate it and figure out what we're going to do with you…" Kim trailed off thoughtfully. Unfortunately for her, Drew decided to start messing with the Juvenator at that point, his technological curiosity finally getting the best of him. He was poking and prodding at it, trying to get it to work like in the video. He did manage to get it to work. However, the nozzle was pointed in the wrong direction.

"What the-" Ron squeaked as his body convulsed and throbbed randomly until he became Ron Stoppable: age 14. "Hey! Why'd you do that?"

"Oops. Sorry…uh, whatever your name is. I think I had it pointing in the wrong direction…" Drew said. He started messing with it again, but had it violently yanked from his grasp by the younger Ron.

"Let's see how you like it!" Ron said petulantly. He hit a series of random buttons…and hit himself in the face. Like Drew, he forgot to check the nozzle. Now Ron was a ten-year-old.

"Hahahahaha! That's priceless! Aren't you a cute little boy?" Drew giggled.

"Oh really?" Ron said in a highly pitched voice. This time, he managed to hit Drew with the Juvenator. Drew eventually became Drew Lipsky at 22 years old. The 80s look was firmly entrenched on him…though he was still blue. The scar was gone, replaced with a set of glasses, and the color of his jacket (which had the sleeves rolled up past the elbows) and the pants matched that of what had been his lab coat.

"Hmm…this isn't right, but I think it's getting closer," he said, examining his new form in the reflection of a piece of scrap metal. "Aww. My hands are still small!"

Looking at Drew like that made Kim remember something from her freshman year of high school. It was just a little thing, nothing really important at the time. Now, though, it would be useful. She could use it to get Drew a place to live. If the guilt was still going strong, at least.

"Hyaa!" Ron let out a battle cry that sounded more like a shout of childish glee as he blasted Drew again. This time, he skipped right down to age 7. The black shirt with the green skull looked out-of-place on a small child such as himself, though the scowl and blue skin helped to change that a bit. "Haha! NOW who's the cute little boy?"

"Okay, that's enough, you two!" Kim said, assuming babysitter mode and taking the toy-appearing device from Ron.

"But Kiiiiiimm…" Ron whined.

"He started it!" Drew squeaked in his prepubescent voice while pointing accusingly at Ron.

"Nuh-uh! He did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"You're a liar liar pants on fire!" Drew continued, now hopping up and down.

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are-"

"Now boys, you both know it was…wait, what am I doing? Ron, knock it off! Drew, stop that!" She looked on the Juvenator until she found the instructions on how to use it stuck on the bottom. Kim returned Ron to his proper age and then turned her attention to Drew. Because her back was to him, she didn't notice the tongue that Ron stuck out at Drew, who returned the expression. A quick disapproving glance from Kim made Drew stop.

"Okay then, here it goes," Kim said, pointing the device at Drew and pushing the appropriate buttons. After the initial effect wore down, Kim and Ron got to see what Drakken had looked like when he was sixteen years of age.

He looked like an awkward cross between his childhood and his young adult. He had the black t-shirt, but now there was an extra pocket in the front that looked to be holding a pocket protector filled with pens. His glasses were thick, like the bottom of a glass bottle, and they sat heavily on the bridge of a nose that had a strip of white cloth stuck underneath the points which the glasses contacted his face. The unibrow was much less pronounced, but still apparent, while his ears stuck out even farther than they did at age 40. His pants were the same as the child ones, except they hung loose, piling a little on the floor. His hands were a little bigger, but not by much.

"Now THIS," Drew said, looking at himself in the piece of scrap's reflection again, "THIS is right."

"Uh-huh," Ron said slowly. He leaned toward Kim and muttered, "erd-nay lert-ay."

"Ron," Kim whispered, "behave." While Drew was still checking out his appearance, Kim pulled Ron aside to talk a bit more privately.

"Ron, I need you to stay here and watch him."

"What! Why do I have to stay here?"

"Because I have to go do something that you can't do!" Kim said quietly.

"What's that?"

"Getting him a place to stay. Now make sure he doesn't break anything or accidentally activate the self-destruct button," Kim finished before turning to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Drew said, noticing that Kim was starting to leave. "You can't leave me here alone!"

"You won't be alone," Kim responded. "Ron's going to stay here with you. Okay?"

"You'll be right back?" he asked, his insecurity obvious. He was twiddling his hands in a nervous manner.

"Yes. I just have to take care of something. Okay?"

"Umm…I, nnngh…fine. Just…don't be too long?" His eyebrows were knitted together in concern and his feet were shuffling in rhythm with his hands.

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it!" she said before running out the door.

A few seconds passed with Drew and Ron just kind of standing around, thinking a little. Then Ron decided to lay down the law.

"Okay, now then, since I'm the official sidekick to the one and only Kim Possible, and we're in the lair of a super villain…who used to be you. That isn't now. Though this is still Drakken's place. Okay, how would that work?" Ron began to ponder the possible paradox of their situation.

"I don't know. I'm not Darken!" Drew sighed.

"Drakken."

"Po-ta-to, po-tah-to," Drew said with a wave of his hand, walking over to the wall.

"Hey! Be careful! We don't know what's in here," Ron yelled to Drew. Drew rested his weight against the wall of the room, putting a hand on one of his hips and sending the other boy a skeptical look.

"What's there to worry about? The place is empty! What could-" he was cut off when his arm began to sink into the rock. Drew jumped away with a yelp, watching as a door hidden by the rock began to lift up. He ran over to Ron, the designated sidekick, and cowered behind him slightly. The light from the dim overhead fluorescents fell upon the metallic skeleton of what looked to be a large attack droid of some sort.

As the eyes on the mech began to glow red, Drew and Ron both said, "Oh, snap."


	5. Repaying the Nonexistent Past

Nothing really to say here this time. Just enjoy.

Thanks to Samurai Crunchbird, fuzzy pickles, PoisonousAngel, phantomofthecaribbean, and Sir Sebastian for their reviews. I appreciate them. And thanks to kwebs for taking a look at this before posting.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kim Possible the show or the character, or any other character or product or whatever on that show. If I did, then Kim wouldn't've had it so easy.

* * *

V. Repaying the Nonexistent Past

"What are you talking about? It's a rat! Rats don't look good pink. That thing looks like it should be put in a hot dog or something," Drew hissed as the 15 foot bare-bones robot rampaged around the lab in the background, knocking over piles of machinery.

"First, Rufus is a naked mole rat. Not _just_ 'rat'. You have to have the naked part. Dos, he isn't pink; he's more of a light fleshy color. And C, a pink naked mole rat is SO much cooler than a pink _poodle_. What kind of guy owns a pink poodle, anyway?" Ron countered.

"One who's secure in his masculinity, that's the kind of guy! And poodles are vicious little monsters. My Aunt Drew-"

"Wait. You're named _after your aunt_?" Ron asked, his voice and body shaking with suppressed mirth. Across the room, the robot pulled out a plasma gun and began blasting in random directions. Blushing slightly, the now lavender-faced boy nodded to the blonde sidekick, who immediately began to giggle uncontrollably. He managed to gasp out, "Seriously, did your family hate you or something?"

"Please, don't say 'seriously'. That's my younger cousin's favorite word. Gah, I hope he's outgrown it. It was his first word when he was born. It'll probably be the word he utters on his death bed. Why can't he use one of the more recent words like 'radical' or 'bodacious'?" Drew groused, looking up at the mostly-destroyed, slightly burning ceiling like he was praying to some higher power for strength to deal with his cousin's lack of hipness, not realizing he was the one that was out of the loop.

"Uh…dude? Your vocabulary's a bit ancient. 'Radical' and 'bodacious' went the way of the dinosaurs," Ron said.

"Fossilization? Or did they find a way to bring them back that I'm not aware of?" Drew queried.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean they're old. Worn out. Boring."

"What?! But...but they're the only ones I know. Now how am I going to try to be the baddest cat in the school?" the blue boy asked the air.

"No offense, but I'm pretty sure that you weren't even a kitten back in the day," Ron responded. "Not to worry. The Ron-man is here to help!" Ron poked himself in the chest with his thumb, his face having been covered by a large smile.

Drew gave him a blank stare.

"What? I know a few words," Ron pouted slightly.

Drew continued to stare, this time his eyebrow rising a little on one side.

"Hey, I'm all about-" He was cut off by the box they were hiding behind being lifted up by the gray, murderous mech. "…huh. I forgot about that thing."

"Same here," Drew said, his eyes wide and his voice having a low, disbelieving quality to it. They traded slow, panicked looks with each other before they started screaming; they both managed to jump up and run in opposite directions seconds before the spot they had been hiding in was burnt to cinders by a stream of plasma.

* * *

Kim walked through her front door a few minutes after leaving Ron to watch Drew at the lair. It was only for a few minutes…it wasn't like anything THAT bad could happen in that time…right?

She had brought the Juvenator with her so that she could have it examined for potential side effects. Since it had only been intended to be used on Drew (instructions from Drakken, no less), she hadn't minded to potential for problems as much…but now Ron had taken a turn with it as well and she needed to make sure nothing bad was going to happen. She was fairly certain that even as much of a screw-up as Drakken was, he wouldn't endanger himself with something that dramatic.

"Kimmie? Is that you?" Kim heard her mom's voice from the kitchen.

"Yeah. Hey, mom? Do you know where Dad is?"

"He's in his study working on the taxes."

"Huh? Dad? Working on them…right now?" The disbelief was coming in loud and clear; the dropped jaw could be seen in the tone from anyone that heard her.

"I asked him to," her mom replied, walking into the main area, "but…" her voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper, "I think he's actually watching his Captain Constellation collection. He always puts them off to the last minute."

'_Good_' Kim thought, '_he's in nostalgia mode. That'll make this a bit easier._'

"Kimmie, did you get into your old toys? I thought we had already donated that…" Kim's mother pointed at the Juvenator.

"This? No, this is some mad scientist youth ray thing," Kim responded. "Ron and Drew zapped themselves with it and I have to make sure that there aren't majorly weird side effects."

"Okay. But…who's Drew?"

"Drakken. Hit himself with a memory draining device. Thinks he's sixteen," Kim said in a dull, off-handed manner.

"Drakken…that was…the guy from Mother's Day?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked.

"Yup. Now I have to do something with him."

"Why not send him back to his mother? She seemed friendly enough."

"Won't work. He threatened to run if he went there," Kim responded.

"He's still a criminal. Maybe the police-"

"Mom, trust me. When you meet him, he gives off any vibe other than totally whacked out supervillain," Kim struck down her mother's idea. "Besides, I doubt he so much as stole a chocolate bar at this age. It's my fault that he's like that. I should take care of it."

"Okay, Kimmie," her mother relented. As Kim was headed down the hallway to the study, a noise from her mom made Kim look back at her again.

"Yeah, mom?"

"I think I know what you plan on doing. And while I don't like emotional blackmail much-"

"This coming from the woman with the killer puppy dog pout?" Kim protested.

"And while I don't like emotionally blackmailing someone…" her mother repeated, "…I suggest you hit him with the pout last. His defenses will have started crumbling by then." The advice put a smile on Kim's face.

"Thanks, mom." Kim went over and gave her mom a quick hug before continuing on to her father's study.

* * *

Back at the lab, the two boys were starting to panic. Well, even more.

"How are we supposed to take care of THAT?!" Drew howled as he ducked behind another pile of parts. This pile met the fate of all the previous piles and was reduced to bits of molten metal.

"I don't know!" Ron hollered back. He gasped and ran as the mech turned to go after him instead.

"Well, what DO you know, lackwit? I thought you were the heroic sidekick or something lame like that?"

"I'm the distraction! I don't do the kung-fu robot fighting," Ron complained.

"Oh great!" Drew yelled as he dove under a desk. A desk that became ash a few seconds later. "A nerd and a fly trying to defeat a gigantic robot with plasma weapons." He cried out in surprise when the arm modified itself into a buzzsaw and cut off an inch of his hair.

"And a saw! Wonderful! JUST what I wanted to do," Drew griped while running for the other side of the room. He eventually hid behind a large ray gun in the corner. "Dodge a deadly robot while being stuck in a time warp of sorts with a complete and utter idiot. Gee, thanks Darken!"

"DrakkeAAHHH!" Ron went flying into a shelf filled with failed laser weapons.

Drew stood up to scowl at Ron, and noticed a sign on the ray gun he had used for cover. "Hey! Here's something. 'Shrink ray'? Ha!" Drew turned the large ray gun on and turned it toward the mech. "Let's see if you can still pack a punch when you stand up to my ankle."

Ron stood up and shook himself off, regaining his sense just in time to see Drew aim the ray gun. A ray gun that he remembered from the year before…

"No!" Ron was too late in his warning. The ray hit the robot, making it shudder a little. Instead of shrinking, however, the mech grew to the point of ducking being needed to avoid hitting the spires hanging from the ceiling. Not that it did.

The two of them stood in awe and disbelief at the now colossal robot. Then…

"I can't believe this! Even in the future nothing works!"

* * *

"Rockets are GO!"

Three voices yelled the catchphrase, faint but clearly originating from the door in front of Kim.

'_Great. The tweebs._' Even in her thoughts the disdain was thick. She gave the door a short, loud rap and rolled her eyes as the noises from those inside halted for a second before the voices began to make hurried, quiet-yet-audible little yells that were accompanied by things falling over, thumping on her dad's desk and the floor. After a few seconds of noise, Kim heard her father give the okay to enter.

As she twisted the doorknob and tried to pull it open, she was surprised by twin blurs of green and red that came bursting out, pushing the door with enough force to knock Kim off of her feet. She jumped back up to see them stop at the end of the hallway, turning back to her and giving each other high-fives.

"TWEEBS!"

They both grinned at each other, the devilish, conniving grins that they had whenever they were about to make her life miserable, before turning their attention back to their sister.

"We heard something interesting-" Jim started.

"-while we were getting a snack for our-" Tim continued.

"-marathon with Dad."

"So you're bringing a _boy_ to stay with us?" they both chortled.

"SO not the way you're thinking!" Kim said a bit louder than she meant to. A dangerous glare that would have sent Gemini running for cover suddenly jumped on her face, her body tensed in anger. Not that it deterred her younger siblings.

"Suuure," they both said at the same time.

"He's a former villain that I have to watch to make sure he doesn't get into trouble before we can fix what's wrong with him. Not that it's any of _your_ business." Her teeth were already grinding against each other.

"But-"

"-he can't remember-"

"-anything and-"

"-he used a-"

"-youth ray-"

"-on himself-"

"-didn't he?" they asked together.

"Does that mean that he hasn't even committed the crimes yet?" Tim wondered.

"So how can he be a former villain-"

"-if he hasn't done anything?"

"ARGH! I have to make sure he doesn't hurt himself or someone else. And if he's anything like Drakken, he's a master of disaster," Kim muttered with a frustrated look as she thought of all of the disasters that Drakken had caused.

"Is that why-"

"-you're blushing?" they taunted.

"I am NOT blushing!" Her exasperation and anger was causing blood to rush to her face, she knew, though her brothers seemed determined to pick at her for all it was worth. In an impossibly impossible way.

"Looks like we have to tent the house-"

"-and spray-"

"-for cooties!" they gibed, their glee multiplying at Kim's outraged look, her eyes practically bursting flames. Having learned long ago where the line was with their sister (and that they were dancing dangerously close to it), they gave her a raspberry in stereo as their last word and hurried up the stairs.

She gave a frustrated cry, her hands bunched into fists and trembling at her sides. Grumbling, she gave herself a minute to calm down before walking into her dad's study. Looking around, she was sure that the fight she had with her brothers was mostly a smokescreen for their dad to clean up his study.

The study, which was usually a mess of books and papers, was clean, the books in order, and her dad was diligently working on papers on his desk. The desk had been a gift Kim had brought back with her from a mission to protect Big Ben from being used by Dementor to reverse time all across London. The study was designed to be a stereotype of the studies found in old English mystery novels, right down to the fireplace behind the chair (luckily, it was fake; otherwise, the tweebs would have used it long ago for their rockets).

When Kim got closer to her dad, her earlier suspicions were confirmed; his eyes were unfocused on the paper he was holding and the paper was being held upside-down. He had probably just finished putting everything in order when she had walked in. Looking up, he acted startled to see her, though the reaction was so exaggerated that he was either faking not knowing she was there or he was so amazed by the numbers on the sheet that all of his other senses were overwhelmed.

"Oh! Kimmie-cub. You startled me. Just trying to get these tax forms done. Like your mother asked. You know, just have to get it all together and looked at," her father chuckled a little. "It's pretty easy once you get started." Looking back at the paper, he realized that he was holding it wrong and quickly set it down.

Kim cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. "Riiight. Like last year?"

"Hey now, how was I supposed to know that we were going on a family vacation that week?" he protested.

"Maybe because you planned it?"

James laughed, a small belly laugh that caused some of the papers to shift on the desk.

"Oh, Kimmie-cub, can't get anything past my perfect little girl, can I?" He straightened the papers again and set them aside in the 'In' box on his desk; it was already overflowing with other papers, some of which had dates on them several months past. "So, what can your old man do for you?"

Kim decided to approach the topic slowly, bringing the nostalgia back to his mind before ambushing him.

"Hey, Dad, do you remember the time in college that you told me about with the Bebe robots?"


	6. Guilty Parties

"So wait…you're telling me _this_ happened because of a beach ball, a solar panel, and an out-of-control rocket powered kite?" Kim was pointing in disbelief at the picture of a quartet of highly sunburned young men. Somehow, all the hair on their heads was standing at awkward angles. Even with the disaster that had destroyed their beach shorts to scraps and their generally disheveled appearance, they were all smiling like they'd never had a better day; Ramesh and Chen were holding a shredded kite over their heads victoriously while Drew and James had their arms around each other like the best buddies they had been.

James laughed as he looked at the photo of himself and his posse, a faraway look in his eye as he let himself be carried back into his youth.

"Don't forget that we had filled the beach ball with helium and were playing chicken with the troposphere." He sighed and added, "Ah, the good old days of try now, hope it doesn't explode later." He flipped the page in the photo album and laughed again. "Kimmie-cub, did I ever tell you about Pinkie Joe Curly Tail?"

"Probably once or twice." Kim shrugged.

James flipped the album back over to her and said, "I bet I never told you that I wasn't alone in making his defense robot, huh?"

Kim looked at the pictures and her eyes widened in recognition. In one of the pictures, Chen and Ramesh were working on what looked like a large mechanical arm, one of them wearing a welder's mask while soldering a large piece of sheet metal onto the limb to cover stray wires. The one next to it showed James and Drew talking over what Kim recognized as a large ray gun that probably could be called a cannon by some. In the picture, Drew and James were laughing about something.

"Hard to believe, huh? But those psychology students **always** had to torture poor old Pinky Joe Curly Tail." James started wringing his hands in anger. "We knew we had to do something. So Pinky's Advanced Defense System, or PADS," he chuckled, "oh, Drew and his acronyms…anyway, we got PADS working and we put Pinky Joe Curly Tail in, but can you believe our foolishness?"

"You thought that it was a good idea to give the rat a fully operational attack robot?"

"No, no," James replied. "We'd forgotten to give Pinky Joe the instruction manual!"

Kim's eyebrow rose skeptically. "Really."

Not sensing her intended tone, James answered her. "Oh yes we did! Can you believe that we went to all that trouble and went and forgot to give the little guy the instructions on how to operate it?"

"So what happened with you guys?" Kim asked.

"With the robot? Well, he went rampaging—"

"No, I mean with you and Drew." The topic had gone off on a tangent long enough and Kim had left Ron and Drew alone much longer than she was comfortable with. She had to get the point wrapped back to what she had planned if she was going to ensure that the block with the lair would stay intact.

"Huh?" James was looking at more old college photos. He looked up from a picture of Chen, Ramesh, and himself screaming while running away from a live laser and asked, "What was that, Kimmie-cub?"

"What happened with you guys and Dra—er, Drew?" Kim asked again.

"Oh." James' voice took a decidedly less enthusiastic note as he flipped through the book a bit more. "I'm…not entirely sure. Things just…changed."

He looked sadly at a few photos that he had flipped to. Chen, Ramesh, and James standing all together, James in the middle as Drew was on the far left, barely even in the photo, looking like he was rushing to join them. In fact, the picture looked like it had been bent along that edge to hide him. "He never did figure out how to work the timed cameras. We just…" he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Just…Drew was stuck in his imaginary world with his robots, Chen, Ramesh, and I were moving on to women and our futures as scientists…Drew's ego problem certainly didn't help." James smiled fondly at the various pictures. "I do miss the old days. But…" a small tear formed in his eye "those days…are gone." And he shut the album.

'_Great_' Kim thought, cringing. '_Now I have to make him feel even __**more**__ guilty. Unless…_' A hopeful idea sprouted in her mind.

"Dad," Kim said gently, "what if I told you that there was a way to maybe make it up to him?"

"Don't be silly. He's a villain now. Anything I did to help him would be wasted. He isn't the Drew I knew from college." The tear was gone, replaced by a familiar stern parent look. "Don't tell me you're thinking of becoming a villain now. Because that would not set a good example for your brothers."

"What? No! Nono, nothing like that." Kim shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "You see, there was a liiiiiittle accident on a mission and—"

James was suddenly on full alert. "Did he hurt you Kimmie-cub? He did, didn't he?" He rose from his chair and began heading for the door. "NO one hurts my little Kimmie-cub!"

"That's not what I meant!" Kim rushed to cut him off before he could make it to the door. "Dad, just listen." She pushed her dad back over to his chair over his protests and forced him to sit down. "We were fighting over one of his lame plots and the machine went off on him. Drakken is not there anymore."

"Not there." James said flatly. "As in transported to another dimension?"

"No." Kim just decided to throw it at him. "Memory wipe. He thinks he's sixteen."

"Sixteen? Drew Lipsky at sixteen…" James trailed off in thought. "Hmm…I remember a couple of stories that Drew told us. He didn't really like talking about his days in high school other than how much he hated them. Rough times." He straightened up in his chair. "So he's not a villain then." Chuckling, he added, "I remember him from those early days…when he wasn't busy messing with something, he was preoccupied with himself."

'_You got that right_' Kim silently confirmed, thinking back to him not wanting to be left alone.

"But I suppose…" James trailed off again like he was getting lost in a memory, though Kim noticed that he shifted his gaze to a book on his shelf before lowering it to his desk. "Anyway, what could I do? I'm most certainly not going to help him become a villain again."

'_Here's the hard part…_'

"Well…he can't exactly be left alone in a lair. We don't know what sort of traps and such that Drakken had set up. Shego left, so we can't leave him with her. He refuses to go back to his mother." Kim counted off the different ideas that they'd come up with before.

"I can certainly understand not wanting to go stay with his mother." James shuddered. "One weekend at Drew's mother's house and I was ready to turn the stove into a makeshift rocket and blast myself out of there."

"So that leaves us with either putting him up in a hotel by himself…"

"And he'd take it apart in an hour just to look at how it all works," James threw in, nodding in understanding.

"…or he would stay at either our house or Ron's. Ron already said that he wouldn't—"

James stopped nodding.

"It'd only be until we can fix the sitch with his memory." Kim tried to defend her position before the inevitable complaints came.

"Kimmie…" her father started, his voice's stern tone making Kim wish that she had signed up for debate, "you know the rules."

Kim sighed. "No teenage boys allowed in the house. Period."

"Exactly." James got up to leave.

"But dad, it's not like you don't know him and I don't know him. Do you really think that he'd do anything like that? Or that _I'd_ do anything like that? With my arch-foe?" Kim followed him, keeping up the verbal wearing of his defenses.

"No teenage boys in the house. You know they're nothing but trouble."

"What about Ron?" Kim asked, frustrated.

"Ronald is…Ronald. He knows much better than that and, if you don't mind me saying, he's a nice boy. Not that it would save him from a deep space probe if he hurt you." James chuckles as he opened the door to the room.

"But Dad…"

"Kimmie-cub, I—" James turned to put his foot down, but was immediately stopped by the most dangerous weapon in the Possible family's repertoire. He backed off and raised his arms in horror. "Not the puppy dog pout!"

"Pwease?" Her eyes watered slightly as her lower lip stuck out in a too-adorable-to-ignore way. "You could talk to him first." Her lip started trembling. "If you don't trust him, we could figure out something else."

It was obvious just by looking at Mr. Dr. Possible that he had just lost the battle.

He sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Okay, Kimmie. I'll talk to him. But—" he put his hands on his hips, determined not to lose the war "—he is only going to stay here temporarily, if at all. Understood, young lady?"

"Yes Dad."

"If he passes the interview—and that's IF he passes, which I doubt he will—then he can stay here. But it would be on the couch. And I'll pick when he does his daily routines and such!" James wagged his finger in the air in a failed attempt to look serious.

"Thanks Dad!" Kim gave him a quick hug out of relief, nearly knocking him over from his awkward stance, before she went to save her friend and their ex-arch-foe from whatever trouble they'd caused.

* * *

Up in the tweeb's room, the two of them had just finished listening in on the conversation that had taken place. Bugging your dad's study wasn't against the law and they had to test out their new toy. That and it was fun to spy on conversations that you aren't supposed to hear. But this one had more potential than they had originally thought it would have.

"So we're going to have a super-villain in our house."

"A super-villain that isn't a super-villain." Tim wrote something down in a notebook which he then threw to his brother.

"Pre-villain?"

They sat and thought for a moment before Jim started scribbling and adding to Tim's notes. His twin looked over his shoulder, shaking his head at some of the things and taking the pencil a couple of times to correct some parts of their notes. After they sat there for a few minutes drawing and writing, they both settled on something and smiled.

"Perfect!" they exclaimed at once.

"He'll never know what hit him," Jim said, tearing out their sketch and notes and holding them up like they were a shiny new toy to play with.

"The full treatment and there won't be any going back," Tim said with glee.

"Operation Adoption is in play!" they both said at the same time.

"Now to get it started…" Tim reached his hand under his bed and began fishing around. He grabbed something and pulled, revealing a large retro-future style ray gun.

Shrugging, he said, "Nope," and tossed it over his shoulder. It unintentionally went off, the blast heading toward the unwary boy clad in red. The blast missed him as he got down on his stomach to deep-dive into the junk-filled space under his bed, instead hitting his nearly indestructible bed end (an investment which their parents had thought a good idea after the new-and-improved fireworks incident).

"Geez, when was the last time you cleaned under your bed?" Jim asked, staring at the items that his brother kept pulling out from under his bed. "Isn't that our 2nd grade science project?"

"The last time I cleaned under my bed was the same time you cleaned under your bed!" Tim objected as he continued his search. "Got it!"

Tim pulled out a small plain brown box from under the bed, blowing off the thick layer of dust onto the floor. He lifted the lid up and tossed it onto the floor. Delicately, he picked up a small device, thin enough to bend under his fingers like paper. A dial stuck out of the side of the device, a dial which Tim started to play with. He stopped after a few careful turns and stuck the device on his neck.

"Is it working now?" Tim asked. At least, his mouth said it. His voice, however, sounded like their cousin, Joss, without the accent.

"No, that's the wrong voice." Jim started messing with the dial until he was satisfied.

"So how's this?" Tim said with Kim's voice.

"Perfect! Hicka-bicka-boo?" Jim raised his hand in the air.

"Hoo-sha!" Tim answered in a perky voice, clapping his twin's hand. "Now to get the ball rolling." Jim went to his dresser and began to search through the different undergarments until he found what he was looking for. Meanwhile, Tim had grabbed a phone and was prepped to dial a number. The small black book that Jim had pulled out was tossed to his brother who opened it up and started searching for a specific number.

"Which one is it again?" Tim asked, stopping in the B section.

"Monique. The clothing lady. Helps Kim waste all her money on girly stuff," Jim answered, adding a 'bleah' to the end of his statement.

"Okay. Found it." The boy in red dialed the number written in the copy of Kim's address book and waited for an answer.

"Hey girl. What's up?"

"Heya Mon. Listen, I'm going to need a favor…"

* * *

**Author's Notes****:**

Eight months. Quite a while, eh? I had a bit of trouble back in October that **really** killed my self-esteem with this story. However, a recent review (whoo! Skymouth) guilted me inta writin' it...kinda. I read it, then read DrakkenFan's uber-awesome-powered story and realized somethin'. Some people might feel with my stories the way I feel about hers. o_o The compound guilt got me ta pull it out once again ta work on it. Oddly enough, I got it goin' pretty quickly. The last few months have, hopefully, improved my skills so I can get this story going at a better rate and with a better quality than before. And now I should be able to get it together and start it up again. So whoo for whoever actually cares! XD


	7. It Felt Like A Lot Longer Than An Hour

"Betcha I can hit the bushes."

"No way! You'll hit the rocks before you hit the bushes."

A young girl looking to be no older than 12 gave the blonde boy next to her the evil eye. "Are you doubting the awesome that is La Chipacobra?"

The boy scrunched his face up. "Lachiwhat? I don't know what that is. I'm just saying that there's no way you can hit the bushes." He pointed over to the side of a white house that had bushes clinging to the soil next to the house, a bed of rocks covering the ground.

The brunette gave the boy a bland stare. "You really don't understand the idea of nicknames, do you Alan?"

"You're doing that thing again. That thing where you make me feel dumb just by looking at me."

She sighed. "Well, maybe if you would actually try to think…"

The blonde scowled, scratching his messy hair in irritation before shoving a rock in her hand. "Whatever. Just toss that so we know that I'm right."

"You're such a jerk sometimes," the girl grumbled as she stepped up to the curb.

"No curb, Chi!" Alan called, ignoring the fact that he was standing 2 feet from her.

"Yeah, yeah." The bells that she had attached to her shoes jingled as she hopped back down into the gutter. Bouncing the rock in her hand, she took a stance that looked to be a poor imitation of a baseball pitcher. "And here is your new player, Chi-Chi Monk! She winds up the ball…" she tensed her arm, preparing to throw "…and THERE IT GOES!"

Not even a second after she threw the rock a large blast came bursting out of the large, mountainous home behind them. Before they could smash into the side of the house with more force than the rock (which had gone past the rocks, past the bush, and through the dining room and living room of the house before bursting out the other side), they were snatched out of the air. Both children found themselves pressed into the patchy grass by someone who held them, cradling them protectively in her arms.

After a few moments of intense heat blowing over their heads, everything became still once more. Alan began to squirm the second everything returned to status quo, trying to wrestle his way from an annoyingly familiar grip. Once he felt the evil babysitter's arms take on a minor slack, he swung through the crook of her arm like a monkey and ran a few steps away to give some distance.

Narrowing his eyes, his voice became a pseudo-macho growl as he said, "Well well well. Look at who showed up. I thought I'd had you beat back in 2nd grade."

Chi-Chi waited for the young woman to let go of her before glaring at her companion. "I _told _you we shouldn't play outside with the resident loon being home! We could've been zapped into vegetables or something." The girl turned to their rescuer and smiled. "Thanks for saving us from the blasty ray thing."

"It's no big," the redheaded teen replied automatically. "I was just passing by." Jade eyes turned their attention from the girl to the boy, recognition flickering in the orbs. "Hm…oh!" she snapped her fingers. "You're Jack Daniels' son, Alan. Your dad knows my dad from work and asked a few favors when I was just starting my site."

The boy puffed his cheeks in irritation. "You sucked as a babysitter."

Ignoring the barb, Kim checked the children over. "Are both of you okay?"

"I'm okay," Chi-Chi replied as she began to wander over to the white house. "Where did it…?"

Alan kept his cheeks puffed. "You wouldn't let me play my games."

"You had a curfew AND you had played past your allowed time," Kim smoothly countered. "If you two are okay, I need to go and check on what did that." She had a pretty good idea who was responsible, or at the very least had it narrowed to two.

"It was just our mad science-y guy," the blonde replied, suddenly forgetting that he was peeved with his former sitter. "He gets worked up sometimes. I think that was the thing he puts up whenever the green lady tries to come in angry."

The heroine grimaced. _'That's probably going to be at least a room-wide mess. But knowing how angry Shego can get…'_

"Stay out of trouble you two. And don't throw rocks at people's houses!" As Kim ran towards the lair-like house that had smoke trailing from an upper window, Alan went and rejoined his friend who was staring at the side of the house. He glanced around, trying to figure out what was so interesting, before he saw what had caught Chi-Chi's eye. Tentatively, he reached over the bushes as best he could and felt the hole that wasn't there before the blast. Even with the scratching of the branches on his arm distracting him he was able to tell that it went straight through at least as far as half his finger.

Growling, he withdrew his hand and picked up another rock from the bush bed. "Best two out of three!"

* * *

"Do you have the holo-Kim ready?" Tim asked his brother as he set up projectors around the living room.

"Almost," Jim responded as his fingers flew across the keyboard. "Still have an erroneous response whenever she tries to do anything that needs elevation."

"We don't have time to fix it!" the red clad preteen proclaimed as he set the last of the holographic devices up. "And we can only sustain the holo-Kim in here." Crossing his arms in frustration, he added, "We wouldn't even have this problem if Wade would just share _his_ holo-Kim."

"He just wants to spoil our fun," his twin grumbled in agreement. The two of them jumped to attention when they heard a car pull into their driveway. "She's here!" They rushed to clean up the living room, Tim grabbing the portable drive and hooking it into his laptop while Jim took the numerous electrical devices and desktop and, by some miracle, balanced them all in his arms as he ran up the stairs. He managed to not-so-delicately toss them on his bed before running back downstairs.

The twin in red began running the program, doing a quick check to make sure that the projectors were all connected to the system. A few seconds later the projectors silently whirred to life. Kim's visage suddenly flashed into existence in triplicate, a yellow, blue, and red Kim all standing in a relaxed battle stance before they blended together into a perfect imitation of their older sister, down to some samples of the clothes in her closet.

A knock sounded through the house, panicking Tim. He hadn't gotten to test or calibrate the vocal commands! Sighing in regret, he reluctantly started to input the commands for a relaxed, easygoing stance.

Jim raced down the stairs, jumping down the last few with joy-filled abandon before stumbling into the door. He chuckled in slight embarrassment as he opened it to let their guest in.

"Heya Tweedle 1. You seen Kim? Got a call from my girl that there was a major fashion disaster that needs fixed ASAP." The green-clad twin directed the dark-skinned young woman to the living room where the holo-Kim stood and greeted her with a faintly eerie smile.

"Mo-Monique! Good. To. See. You!" the holographic image stuttered, the image around the mouth flickering jerkily to try and fit the words.

"…GF?" Monique said, her eyes fixing on the holo-Kim's feet.

"What. Is. Up. Girl?"

"You're hovering."

The false girl beamed at Kim's friend. "Why. Thank. You."

"No, I mean you're _actually_ hovering," Monique amended, pointing down to the fake's feet. The two boys, who were desperately trying to act normal, looked down at the doppleganger's feet to see she was standing several inches above the floor. Tim panicked and latched on to the first excuse he could think of.

"...Wade. Is. Trying? Something. New. Out!"

One of the young woman's eyebrows rose skeptically. "Uh-huh. And that TBTBT outfit you're wearing isn't part of it?"

"TBTBT?" Jim asked against his better judgment.

"Too Bad To Be True," she supplied. "Nice try kids, but that ain't my BGF." Counting each point off with a finger, Monique continued, "Even when hyped up on sugar, caffeine, and adrenaline, she doesn't go off like someone that took a dip in the Arctic, the girl is _way_ too straight-laced to ever test TTMEWEP in her parent's house, and" she shuddered in revulsion "there is NO WAY she would **ever** mix plaid and vertical stripes. She's a fellow worshipper at Coco Banana's feet and that's an unforgivable sins."

"Uh?" both of the boys said in unison.

"Things That May Explode With Extreme Prejudice." Monique gave the nearest twin a slightly condescending yet playful pat on the head before pausing and adding, "I never needed that acronym until I met you guys."

"Aww man," Tim grumbled as he despondently turned the projection off. The vaguely off-looking Kim shimmered out of existence.

"We thought for sure that would work," Jim sighed as he sat down next to his twin.

"What exactly _were_ you trying to accomplish with that? Just trying out a new toy?"

"I'm not sure we—"

"We're getting a new brother!" Jim interrupted his twin. As Tim glared at his twin's careless release of information, Monique did her best to process the new tidbit.

New baby? Nah, Kim would've told her if that was it.

Opposite sex clone? That would be a lot of fun, but she was sure that Kim had mentioned once that the henchman company took care of the wayward clones.

Someone from an alternate dimension? That would explain why Kim wasn't here. Though the twins would probably be more excited about seeing themselves from said dimension than a new brother.

Adoption? She chuckled at the absurd thought. Who in this neighborhood would actually adopt?

Stumped, Monique shrugged. "NITK. Any chance of getting details?"

"Not In The Know, right?" Jim guessed.

Monique smiled and affirmed with "You're learning!"

Hesitantly, Tim said, "Well, he's a teenager from what we know."

A teenage boy? Under the same roof as Mr. 'my little Kimmie-cub must not be touched by mortal man' Possible? How in the world had anyone convinced him to let that happen?

"What?" the twins asked in unison.

Monique flinched as she realized that the last part actually came out of her mouth.

"Just wondering how anyone managed to convince Papa Bear to drop the boy-proof cage he built."

"Oh." Tim scratched his head. "Sis gave him a huge guilt trip."

"We couldn't have done it any better ourselves," Jim said with no small amount of pride.

"She pull the Rapunzel argument on him?" the dark-skinned woman asked.

"No…" both twins trailed.

"…do you two even know who Rapunzel is?" she queried as she saw the boys' brows furrow.

"He's the imp—"

"—that stole the baby's golden goose."

"Right?" they finished in unison.

Monique began to rub her head, fighting off what she felt was an oncoming headache from the painful reminder that fairy tales being read to children at bedtime was becoming a dying tradition. "Nevermind. So she guilt tripped him into letting a guy stay here. Did he hit the poor kid with his car or something?"

"Nah," said Tim.

"Dad owes him from being a jerk during college," Jim finished.

Pause. Reprocess. Gears grinding…and stuck. "Your dad was a jerk to a baby."

"No, they went to college together," the boys said at the same time.

"…okay…" Monique turned around and began walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Jim asked.

"You boys just hit my weirdness censor's limit," Monique said as she reached the door leading outside. "I can just wait to get filled in. Gonna go get some brain bleach and do somethin' normal, like shopping. Good luck with whatever you were doing."

"But wait! We—"

*WHAM*

Before Jim could try and convince her to stay, Monique had opened the door and closed it a bit harder than necessary.

Jim sighed and wandered over to the couch. The twin brothers listened to Monique drive away in silence.

"So what do we do now?" asked Tim as he shut his computer down.

"I don't—" he stopped himself short as he looked at his twin. "We were just going to get him some brotherly garb to make him feel like part of the family, weren't we?"

"Yeah," his brother said with a shrug. "So?"

"Well…we just need bigger versions of our clothes, right?"

"Growth ray?" Tim asked with a touch of excitement.

"I was thinking more conscripting some of dad's clothes into the effort. Remember his attempts to be our third twin when he was going through his 'I'm too old' phase?"

"Which was wrong in its basest form. How can you have a third twin?"

"I'm sure if we'd let Dad keep going that day he would've found a way," Jim remarked. "Anyway, do you know anything about dyeing?"

"Nope." A pause. "Do you?"

"Not in the least!" Jim declared. "Let's just grab some stuff from the garage and throw it in the washer. Mom always seems to think that all our clothes will turn brown if they're washed together right away."

"I guess that's better than nothing," his twin uttered before hopping off the couch. "This does mean we'll have to operate the washer."

"You mean operate _on_," the boy in green corrected. "I'm sure we can get that thing to wash clothes in one minute or less if we try."

* * *

"Why did I leave them here alone?" Kim asked herself for the fourth time as she ran through the halls in the lair looking for the two teenage boys she left together. She knew that she had told them to stay in the same room, but how in the world could they have caused an explosion like that in a room filled with junk? Of course, considering who she had left alone together… "Couldn't I have sent them for ice cream or something? Or maybe on a sightseeing tour? SOMETHING better than leaving them in a lair full of weapons of massive doom!"

Giving up on looking in every room for them and deciding to just start where they were last she saw, the redhead mentally sighed. No, she couldn't have let them leave. While Ron was a dear friend to her, his judgment wasn't the best in even the most ideal conditions. He probably would have just dragged Drew off to Bueno Nacho which would probably be too much of a culture shock all on its own, let alone what they would've seen on the way there…

"_What's that?" Drew asked, pointing at a large construct._

"_That is a radio tower. If you get into a position to threaten people, you can totally use that to give your demands," Ron said, strolling along on his way to Bueno Nacho with the blue boy in toll._

"_And that?"_

"_That's a car," the blonde rattled off, completely oblivious to anything but his stomach. "You drive around in them and, occasionally, redesign them to be vehicles of mass destruction."_

_The bespectacled boy frowned. "They didn't use to be that quiet back in my day." He paused. "What's that?"_

"_That is a toaster. It toasts toast."_

"_Hmm…" Drew hummed out loud. He slipped away quietly as Ron whistled the theme song from the Bueno Nacho commercials._

_Several hours later, Ron was enjoying his tenth order of Grande Supreme Quesadillas with Mini-Nacos as he watched Drew from inside the hat-shaped building. "You look like you're doing great!" he tried to yell through the glass. "Keep playing; you'll totally make great friends like that."_

"_Mmmm, Nacos," Rufus chittered before tossing several into his mouth._

_Outside, Drew had somehow constructed a large toaster-shaped tank out of a few cars, a toaster, the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer, and a set of braces._

"_The world shall be mine! Bwahaha—HACK!" The boy coughed a few times before muttering, "Shouldn't chew gum while gloating." Then he pulled a lever and shot high-speed toast out of the cannon on the top of his attack toaster…_

Kim shuddered at the unwanted scenario that her brain had played out for her. Yeah, leaving them here was a good idea. Ron had helped to make enough supervillains in his time. Having him try to explain things to a was-a-future-villain would probably be a disaster.

Of course, that didn't ease the heavy weight in her gut that told her something went wrong.

It took only a few minutes of running through the lair to make it back to the large familiar room where Drakken usually pulled off his grand schemes. What she found was a strangely nostalgic sight to her veteran world-saving eyes.

"A McHenry laser grid?" she wondered to herself. The lasers sat in their predominantly random pattern, the red flashing a warning to anyone that would even consider trying to get through. "Why would Drakken…OH! Right…" Kim muttered, "the angry Shego deterrents. I guess this would be hard to get through without focus." A determined smile crossed her face. "This should be fun."

The redheaded hero took a deep breath and allowed herself a few side-to-side stretches before launching herself into the mass of deadly beams. As she landed on her hands while doing a split, she looked ahead of her to see her margin of error. It was a comfortable amount. A few inches to be able to catch her balance were plenty. She flipped forward, making sure to keep herself on her tiptoes to prevent stepping on the laser just under her left foot. A quick ballet step and a few leaps, culminating in a quick wall-jump over the massive clump of lasers that seemed to be the last line of defense, were all that were needed to clear the entire defense system.

Smiling in satisfaction, she continued down the corridor that she had gone down with the boys earlier. A minute later found her in front of the junk lab's door. Stopping for a few seconds to catch her breath, she prepared herself for any sort of possible damage that could have happened while she was gone, up to and including a possible invasion by some sort of extra-dimensional demon.

Kim pushed the door open button and secretly thanked goodness that the door didn't automatically lock when she left. A wince escaped her as the doors opened almost as noisy as could be possible, granting her entrance.

She took a few tentative steps into the room before she saw something that was managing to rank high on her own personal weirdness scale.

There, in the middle of a goo-splattered room sat a gigantic attack robot. Its head looked like it would have scraped the ceiling and, looking up, saw that it had. She couldn't figure out how it was still fitting into the room when she realized that it wasn't. Part of its torso and its arm hung outside of the room, the massive body having broken down the rocky barrier with ease. Looking out through the hole she saw Middleton Wood—or, at least, what had been the city's small forest. Where once stood a large cropping of trees now stood a large charred field of burnt and burning piles of wood.

The various partly broken and mostly trashed devices that had been strewn throughout the room were now little more than piles of charcoal and rubbish. Some were still smoldering from having been aflame less than an hour ago. Kim couldn't help but double-take at some piles that looked to have been cut up, stomped, and then crushed into oblivion.

The weirdest part, though, was seeing Drew, Rufus, and Ron all sitting around a small green fire, roasting marshmallows like they did it every day.

Kim stood, watching the scene in a sort of way that a man who used a valet service watches the valet ram his car repeatedly into a wall. This is what she gets for leaving these two alone.

Rufus noticed the heroine's arrival and picked up a small stick that was pre-prepped with an uncooked marshmallow. "Hnck! 'mellow yum!" the mole rat declared in a chipper tone.

Make that three.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Yay for an actual update! \o/ Whoo~ __ My muse is so cranky...__ No shipping fun, but there is silliness abound. I have no fashion sense, so I had to ask a few people what styles would clash.  
_

_ I really enjoyed writing this chapter once I got started after nearly two dozen false starts over the last nearly two years (thanks to_ **metamochara** _for the still-hopeful review they left; I actually started writing the chapter once I got the review figuring it'd be another exercise in frustration but I actually made progress, finishing this about 2 days after I started). Also thanks to all the rest of you that still continue looking in on the story even after such a long time without an update and give reviews, unsure if I actually read them. I do, by the way. Thanks for them all!  
_

_Also, thanks to **fallin brick blues** and **kgs-wy** for looking at the chapter to make sure I wasn't totally off my rocker when I wrote it._

_PS: Those of you who are VERY observant...no, the time it took to get back is NOT wrong. Kim was gone a whole hour and somehow the boys did not die. Where did she go? Why don't you take a stab in the dark? :P  
_


	8. Finally Going Home

Kim joined the boys around the green-tinted fire, sitting across from them on a piece of burnt wreckage. While this wasn't exactly what she had been hoping to find, she was just glad to see the three of them in one piece. Where exactly the robot came from was something to ask another time. Really, it was. She should not ask about it now. She really, _really_ should not ask now.

"…so what happened?" she heard herself ask, unable to keep the curiosity at bay.

A few minutes later, she wished she hadn't asked.

"Wade helped you guys but was unable to stop a massive death ray assault, just redirect it?"

"Nope."

"Hm…" Kim snapped her fingers. "Thought for sure that would be it."

Ron and Drew both had overbearing smiles as the redhead continued to try and guess how exactly they hadn't died while she was gone. It would have been easier to just have Wade fill her in on the sitch—she probably should have just left him in charge in the first place—but the boys seemed eager to have her try and figure out how they saved themselves. She had run out of the things she actually thought it would be at this point. Now she was just taking stabs in the dark. "A meteor fell and smashed into the wall before rolling in and smacking the robot?"

"Oh yes, because we certainly had the time and resources to _roll a flaming boulder out of the house_," Drew said, laying the sarcasm on much too thickly for Kim's taste.

"Did Rufus help?"

"_Nope_," the rodent answered from his owner's pocket.

"Really?" Kim couldn't help but to ask doubtfully.

"Really really," Ron responded. "My little buddy helps out a ton as it is. We just decided to let him have a rest this time, right Drew?" The blonde lightly elbowed the side of the blue teen, knocking him off balance.

"Ouch!" Drew steadied himself and glared at Ron. When he saw the sidekick beaming at him, he seemed to deflate as he lost the sudden fire that had appeared. "Erm…yeah." He chuckled nervously as he added "He wasn't running around like us trying to find a way to make the giant robot of doom stop trying to kill us."

"Ix-nay on the illing-kay uddy-bay," Ron hissed at Drew, tossing furtive glances at Kim. "KP doesn't need to know the _details_…"

"Uddy-be—Buddy?" the blue boy suddenly choked. "You consider me a buddy?"

"Of course!" An angry chatter made the boy cringe in embarrassment. "Well, my _human_ buddy. We totally kicked that tin can's butt. And then we went camping indoors!" Ron dramatically turned and grabbed Drew by the shoulders. "Manly bonding rituals do not lie. We are like brothers now!" The other boy chuckled, whether from amusement or nerves the redhead couldn't tell. From the slightly nervous look Drew had, she would have guessed the latter.

Shaking her head, Kim stood up from sitting on the piece of debris. "You two are so weird."

Ron laughed good-naturedly at the endearing phrase. Drew, however, looked like he had been struck.

"Weird?" he questioned vacantly.

"Weird is the way to go, dude!" Ron exclaimed as he slapped his new friend's back. "Nerd is the new cool."

"Really?" The hopeful tone made Kim wince.

"Weellllll…not really," she answered reluctantly. As his face fell, Kim hastily tried to make him feel better with a sort-of truth. "But you know that it's the nerd now that get the money later and sometimes the girl."

"Then why didn't I have someone that wasn't a mean jerk like that green lady?" Drew countered.

Kim didn't have a response. Instead, she awkwardly looked away.

"Thought so," the blue teen crowed triumphantly. "…oh wait…that really isn't something to be happy about, is it?"

"Hold your horses!" Ron put an arm around the errant teen. "The world is full of opportunities for vibrant teens like us. We just have to seize the diem!"

"That sounds like something from a self-help book," Drew deadpanned.

"Then you'd be wrong. This…is actually from a booklet in the counselor's office I read once," the other boy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Joy. That's _so_ much better."

"Well," Kim butted in, "I don't know about you two, but I think it's about time we should get going."

Ron looked out the gaping hole in the wall. "Yeah, I guess you're right, KP. School will be calling tomorrow and I can't miss it."

Kim gave him an odd look.

"I seriously can't miss it," Ron corrected. "I'm on the edge of my excused absences. Going to Aunt Muriel's funeral only works so many times before the teachers catch on."

"Hmph." Drew crossed his arms. "Guess I'll be…wait. What _will_ I be doing?"

"Going to school," Kim said. At the dumbfounded looks, she shrugged. "I talked with Mr. Barkin before I got here. For _some_ reason I thought you two wouldn't get into any trouble." Drew, Ron, and Rufus had enough grace to look embarrassed. "Um, anyway, I just, I figured" she continued, letting them off the hook and hoping they didn't notice her hesitation, "that as long as you're memory-less, you might as well act like a teen. I—I mean… it was a bit obvious that Drakken didn't have a great time when he was a teen…"

"That's true," Drew confirmed darkly. "I have the inside of garbage containers memorized."

"So yeah…a chance in a different time," Kim said with a nervous laugh. "You might actually get to enjoy yourself."

"My mother did always say that I was born a generation too soon."

"Great!" she said. "And you don't have to worry about a place to stay. I took care of it."

"A hotel or something?" Drew sighed in resignation.

"Actually, you'll be staying with me," the redhead corrected.

The boy teen's head snapped up so fast that Kim was surprised he didn't get whiplash. "You aren't yanking my chain?"

Kim waved her hand around. "Nah. It's no big."

She looked over to the boys and suddenly found Drew standing right in front of her, eyes shining. It was more than a little unnerving.

"So you're my friend too?" The intense hope leaking out of his voice and begging face made Kim feel a bit sick to her stomach. It was as if he'd never had a friend or something.

"Of course I am," she replied with a dazzling, partly forced smile. She saw Ron gave her a weird look before her vision became little more than a blur. Drew had moved faster than she had been able to see and swept her into a large hug, twirling her back and forth while practically squealing in delight.

"OhmygoodnessthankyouSOmuch!" the dark-haired boy practically cried as he hugged Kim with what felt like all of his strength. Grunting as her ribs creaked at the pressure, she gave him light back patting in return. "I'll be your best friend for forever! You won't regret this. Really, I'll—"

"Drew…" she managed to squeak. "Could you…?"

"OH!" The strangely strong teen immediately dropped the young woman. Stumbling a bit, Kim stopped herself from falling and looked at the shocked boy. "I'm sorry!" Drew took several steps back from Kim, nearly tripping over the debris that he and Ron had been sitting on just a few minutes before. He sat back down and muttered, "I…well, sorry."

He looked so upset… it was weird to see the straggling teenage form of her former enemy be so… dejected because of her. **Especially** because it was her that had made him upset.

"Hey now, don't be so upset," Ron said as he once again wrapped an arm around Drew's shoulder. "If KP was really angry about it, she wouldn't hesitate to deliver a one-two punch. Trust me, I know."

"Personal experience?"

"What? No!" Ron denied vehemently. "No no. When you're dealing with supervillains you notice these things. Like if someone were to tie her to a missile or threaten her with disappearing from embarrassment she goes kung-fu on them."

"Okay." Kim had finally caught her breath again after the bear hug. She had never realized how hard it was for her to recover from those sort of grappling attacks, even if that wasn't an attack per se. Something she had to work on at some point then; she wasn't about to be taken down by a simple bearhug. "I think we should go now. We've been here longer than needed and I'm sure my dad will want to run through the rules with you."

As Ron got up from sitting on the debris, Drew picked at his soot-ridden clothes and frowned. "I don't suppose either of you have any clothing you could let me have?"

"…**knew** we were forgetting something, and it wasn't the marshmallows," Ron said.

Rufus supported his master by scampering into his pocket and reappearing with a paw-ful of the fluffy treats to prove it.

"Ron, can't you donate some of your spare clothes to him?"

"No can do, KP," he replied. "My mom donated all my spare clothes to NiceGesture when I wasn't there last week. Said my bowling shirt was really disturbing her. She didn't bother to tell me until I went to get some clothes from my closet this morning."

"I guess we'll detour to Drakken's bedroom?" Kim suggested with a defeated tone. "We can see if any of his clothes fit you. Otherwise you'll have to wear those clothes until we get a chance to get you some new ones."

"And you can actually afford that?" Drew asked with a frown.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "I do some babysitting occasionally. Earn a bit of money here and there for new clothes."

"Ah," the teen said with an ounce of envy before they began exploring the lair for Drakken's living quarters.

Ten minutes and a few instances of automatic lasers later, they found his bedroom at the highest floor of the lair accessible only by elevator (something which was only discovered when Drew and Ron both ended up hanging from the candelabra that opened the hidden door). Stepping into the room, Kim was surprised to find an entire wall of windows across from them. It was strange to see that feature in the home of a supervillain. She thought that most would shy away from that sort of thing.

As she looked through the windows, Kim was again surprised; the scene framed before her was of the city, and she doubted that even the hills in Lowerton gave anyone as picturesque a view as the one laying itself out before her. It was breathtaking. She always forgot just how big Middleton was. It probably had something to do with travelling and fighting in larger, sprawl-inflicted cities. And from looking at the room itself, everything was arranged to keep the view in line. Why in the world would Drakken want that?

"None of them fit."

Kim jumped slightly. She has actually forgotten the other two were there!

Turning to look at the last outfit herself, she balked. Drew was standing in what had to be one of the most disgusting outfits she had even seen. Neon blue on light blue was NOT the way to go. The cowboy look was also a no-go.

"I guess we're done here." Drew hastily tossed the multiple layers off, making Kim have to turn back to the city to give him some privacy.

It was weird. Besides this amazing view, a small closet full of Drakken-sized labcoats and that abomination of an outfit, a much-too-large television, and a funky disco-era bed, the only thing that had any personality to it was a small picture of his mother sitting on a plain wooden nightstand. Otherwise, his room was disturbingly bland; not even a book left half-read.

She had expected him to have a room full of playing balls and games and maybe some random tropical pet that had no reason to be there. Instead, she found a room that would make the most impersonal scientist comfortable. It seems he wasn't nearly as silly or goofballish as she had pigeonholed him.

As they walked to the elevator to leave, Kim found herself deeply bothered by this discovery. The label she had given one of her enemies looked to be false to at least a small extent. Which of her other assumptions about the seemingly silly scientist could be wrong?

* * *

It had been a few minutes since they finally got out of the stuffy lair. Kim and Ron ended up walking slightly ahead of Drew, who took his time looking up, down, and around at everything around him. She supposed the architectural and automobile advances were enough to leave him in a strange sort of awe.

The slightly awkward silence didn't last. Her best friend interrupted her musings on Drew's curiosity. "KP, I don't get it," Ron began, breaking much later than Kim had figured he would. "Why are you letting him stay with you? He's a decent guy, sure, but he's also a ticking time bomb. Same thing happened to Fearless Ferret when his evil love interest got amnesia. She totally got her memory back and used the information against the poor guy." Ron sniffed and choked out, "Poor Squirrel Boy…"

"I figured that even if he _does_ remember this, it might help to give him some empathy for us. Not like he couldn't find out something on his own about us," she shrugged. "With him staying with me, I can watch him 24/7 to make sure he won't try anything. My dad also knew Drakken when he was in college. If he's faking it, my dad will be able to tell." Kim took a quick glance at Drew, who seemed too busy looking around at everything to notice them whispering to each other. "And if we can't recover his memories, what would he do then? At least we can help get him established if it's a lost cause."

"Gotcha Kimbo," Ron confirmed a bit too loudly. "…wouldn't he have to repeat some grades since he's about 20 years out of the loop?"

"Hmph! I'll have you know that I'm a fast learner," the blue teen grumbled. "I'll be able to catch up to any scientific advances made."

"You're just lucky that we all still speak English," the blonde said.

"And we wouldn't why?" Kim inquired.

"You don't know how history could've changed. We could've been invaded by Norway or something. Then we'd all be eating meatcakes and speaking gibberish!"

"Meatcakes?" Drew asked.

"Best not to question it," the redhead commented.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Seems a bit off compared to other chapters, doesn't it? I tried to write it a bit more canon-compliant as far as attitude goes. I don't wanna force the Drakkim, after all. It shall happen naturally...or, at least, as natural as I can make it. A reduction of fluff early on, sure, but it should have more impact later._

_I understand not giving reviews. Frankly, I don't think I deserve them. Reviews or not, I'll keep trying to write this a little at a time._

_Thanks to Sven Endori, Fuzen Ninja, and kgs-wy for checking it over before posting. I'm a paranoid little bugger.  
_


End file.
